Lightweight
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sam knew that she needed to be strong by midnight and not fall apart, but what can she do? She's lightweight after all.


**A small one-shot songfic requested by ****KiyokoMcCurdy****[: Fic based on Lightweight by Demi Lovato, awesome song ;) I hope you enjoy(: (Ps. I don't own iCarly) **

"I love you," it was almost a whisper as Sam was looking to the Shay's door, but froze as Freddie spoke _this line_, _is words he said _and yet it felt like he had just grabbed a rope and tide her tight for her not to leave.

She froze, her heart skipping a beat. It had have _all gone to her head _as she stood there, not knowing if to reply with her own feeling. They basically had just broken up, and then he admits to her before she went on away from him. But it was like she couldn't anymore.

It was like _she heard angels sing in his voice _when he said it. Sweet and gentle.

She smiled and looked back at the nub who confessed his love to her just after they broke up, and why not be a nub herself? Just for a second, as she smirks, "I love you, too." She walks to him, gently placing her lips against his.

Perfect chemistry. But somehow it just won't mix too well.

And _when he pulls her closer_, kissing back, because he's afraid that it'll be their last. They're _feelings she've never known _before, and they _mean everything to her_. And that was why she'd had gone back and kissed him, _and leave her no choice_.

It was like she was floating; with a simple kiss it was _light on her heart_. More like she was flying feeling _light on my feet_.

And when their lips parted after their kiss, she smiled seeing _light on his eyes_, _she can't even speak_.

He then smirked, and she kept his smile as he pulled his phone out, "Barely ten thirty," he said with a sly smile, his typical nub smirks that she loves. _Does he know how he makes her weak_?

It just took a look at him; it was all downhill from there. And that was why she was scared, really scared. "Want to break up at midnight?" She suggested, praying that he'll agree, and he kept his signature smirk, and she tried to keep her cool knowing _she's a lightweight_.

He _better be careful with _what _he says_, because every word means everything; _with every word she's blown away_.

"That works for me."

Her heart jumped and smiled as he followed him into the elevator, as he pressed the button to leave the place where they had just confessed each other's feelings. And she braced her arms on him, lips to lip contact, just like she loves it.

And even tough in just an hour and thirty minutes it'll be over, her dreams crashing like Cinderella's story, _he's in control of her heart_. And that'll never change.

She didn't know how he made her so weak; how _she's a lightweight _whenever he's near like at the moment. Something could go wrong, and she'll fall because she's _easy to fall_, _easy to break_.

Her hands went through his hair, and she parted from him because the need of hair and hearing the smack of their lips, she looked at him. "I.. love you." He managed to say within every breath and a small chuckle as she smiled at that.

She looked down, starting to see blurry as tears were about to attack her, but she somehow managed to smile, "I love you, too." She said, not wanting Freddie to hear the tremble in her voice, and then she felt his hand on her cheek.

Lightly placing the lock of hair that she wanted to use to cover her view behind her ear. His thumb then rubbing her cheek, picking her chin up making him look at her, blue eyes meeting brown ones, "Don't cry." He said under his breath, but she couldn't help it.

_With every move her whole world shakes_ and it hurt her. More than she imagined.

She needed him to be there for her, she wanted him to never leave her, even if she couldn't go up to him and kiss him good day, goodnight... goodbye. She needs him to _keep her from falling apart_, because honestly he's the only one for that job.

"It's for own good," he tried to smile.

But she didn't know how, even tough she had agreed on it herself.

She kept her gaze on him, and he leaned down to kiss her gently, as his eyelashes flapped down feeling the only thing that made her feel alive. His kisses, his touch, his love, which was what helped her go on in whatever she tried to achieve. Because he was there and cheer her on.

As his lips once more separated from her, she sighed, disappointed that she couldn't feel him anymore like a second ago even tough her lips were now numb. "_Make a promise_," she said as looking up at him, "_please_," her smile was almost disappearing.

He nodded, having his undivided attention, concentrating only at her, and she managed to crack another smile, "_Tell me you'll always be in reach, just in case I need you there when I call_."

That smirk on his lips somehow made her feel safe and she knew she could trust him, "You don't even have to ask."

But she did, she wanted to make sure. She needed to know and just shoot a guess and the bullet would somehow bounce back and hit her. She would never expect it, but then no one did, right?

_This is all so new_, and just when she was getting used to it, her plane crashed down into the ocean downing her. And she knew that it _seemed too good to be true_, but she knew it was all too late. She fell, no, she tripped and he was the one that caught her.

He caught her before she fell, but she never knew when he was going to let go. She hadn't asked herself the question she was asking a little too late, _could this really be a safe place to fall_?

"I'll never leave you, love."

_Light on her heart_, he was making it harder to break up at midnight. But that helped her crack a smile, and that made him happy. He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, feeling _light on her feet _as she looked up at him and saw _light on his eyes_.

_She can't even speak_, because he makes it hard to breath.

_Does he even know how he makes me weak_? Because if he did, then he was totally doing it on purpose. Doesn't he know _she's a lightweight_?

He rested her head on his chest, and smiled hearing the vastly beats of his heart with a small happy musical beat, "You heat that?" He whispered and she smiled, her hands clenched on his shirt, "Yes," he barely heard her but understood.

He _better be careful with with _what _he says_, think it over before continuing. _With every word she's blown away_, and if he didn't know, then he needed to find out quickly.

"You're the reason," he said positively, and it made her heart get hope. _He's in control of her heart_, and at the moment he was causing it to get a little too excited, but she didn't want to feel it anymore.

Can you imagine seeing your love in the morning, afternoon, and night but not able to do anything. To kiss, to hold hands, smile at each other because it felt right? Now it wasn't going to feel right. They weren't going to be dating anymore, so she wouldn't have the right.

And she'll crack on the inside, since _she's a lightweight_.

When he would see her the next morning, she'll trip because she's _easy to fall _for him anytime, anywhere. She's _easy to break_, and she wouldn't be able to take it after the following second.

And she'll shake because _with every move my whole world shakes_; and she didn't know anymore if he could help to _keep her from falling apart_, since he was the reason why she would go down.

She can just see it, walking in with his sly smile, ready to work on iCarly, and that just wouldn't help her to _keep her from falling under in his love_.

Seeing his beautiful brown eyes, perfect lips, best hair, _it's almost all too much _to take in.

"It's sad." She confessed, looking up, and then down. Once more, his folded fingers as he _handled with care _lifting her view up, and he smiled as he _said_, "_I'll be there_," He promised, "Don't worry."

Her stomach was already feeling those butterflies, more than she usually had, and she smiled at the thought that _she's a lightweight _yet she was still standing without falling in front of him; even tough she really couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"I-I know..."

"Sam," she felt the nerves all over her body race one another, and he _better be careful with he says_, make sure not to break her. Because _with every word I'm blown away_, and she didn't want to her shelter to fall. She needed her protection.

"Hm."

"I love you, and I'll repeat it over and over to you if you want me to; and it hurts me to let go of something so... "

"Wonderful?"

He smiled, and gave her a peek on the lips, "Exactly. But, we should wait, until it's all clear."

She couldn't wait, she didn't want to wait, and she didn't have to. Pulling him into another kiss, hands over his neck pulling on him, and the passion returning.

She didn't want to let go; her tears were already flowing out of her eyes. Walking backwards, slamming herself on the elevator wall as Freddie pinned her, she kissed him, not knowing they were pressing with the buttons. She wanted to take advantage of the time, because she knew she didn't have enough.

_She's a lightweight_, _easy to fall_, _easy to break_.

His hands went from her back, down to her thigh and then racing to her stomach and up her body into her neck pulling her blonde hair to the back. Reveling her long neck, his lips traveling to her jaw line causing a small gasp and taking in a small moan.

_With every move her world shakes_.

His lips going lower and lower every other second, reaching her neck as she closed her eyes enjoying every second at the moment. He had to _keep her from falling part_. And at the moment, it was perfect.

Her hands going widely on his hair, as he was kissing and licking every part that he could touch with his lips. It helped to _keep her from falling apart_.

That was what she wanted to feel, his lips on her. The sensation and the melody from his lips scratching her body while her nails clawed on him causing him to bite harder. The small pain was helping her and it _kept her from falling apart_.

She had her eyes closed as she bit her lip, both not even noticing when doors would open even tough there was nobody there since they were the ones who had pressed the buttons, and her head on the wall feeling the small vibration of the movement of the elevator, as Freddie still had her pinned.

Even tough he was the one with the control at the moment, and she could barely move not even wanting to, it helped to _keep her from falling apart _more than she thought. She needed the feeling, and she didn't want it to end.

Minutes later, he had returned to her lips, as she bit him causing a small cut and him to bleed just a little. He didn't care either way, and continued to kiss the girl he loves. Fogging everything, with steamed kissed she opened her mouth and let a small entrance and have fun with a small battle.

But the loud ringtone from Freddie's cello phone started them causing them to pull apart in a second. He almost fell as he automatically took a sep back and she rested her body dropping gravity. And just at the moment, the elevator music playing mixing with Freddie's ringtone, the silver shade metal doors opened.

Looking at it from the corner of their eyes, sad that they've arrived, not knowing they've pressed all the way to the twenty fourth floor and then back down and up the whole hour and a half.

He never took his eyes from her, nor did she, and he quietly answered his phone, "Hello?" He asked, still out of breath. She looked down fixing her shirt and hair, then slowly looking up as she heard Ms. Benson, "_Freddie? Where are you? It's already midnight and you're not home!_"

It's already midnight.

And at that, she gave him one last look, and kissed him before it was twelve o' one. Just a small one, the last one. "I love you, nub." She smirked, and he smirked back, "Love you, too, Sammy."

With that, she let out a disbelief sighed and walked out of the elevator, Freddie following her a second later. She didn't even want to look back at him, because she'll break down into tears knowing perfectly it was over. And at the moment she couldn't do anything.

It was too late, she was slowly _falling apart _as she walked away, leaving Freddie behind.

**So this was my one-shot, and on the end somehow it's seddie, but I don't know, i guess it's up to you. You can review to me and tell me your ending(: like if he ran to her and kissed her, telling her not to go. That was my first ending, but i changed it, I guess to make it seem more like it was part of the iCarly episode right after iLove You. i really hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think by reviewing! [Sorry if any mistakes] **


End file.
